


Snitches & Brooms

by ColorMeGolden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant!Harry, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Submissive!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeGolden/pseuds/ColorMeGolden
Summary: After the War, Harry and Draco both became famous quidditch players.  After yet another loss to Harry, Draco confronts him in the showers after the game.//smut without plot//one shot//





	Snitches & Brooms

The crowd roared in a deafening thunder. Lights flashed, cameras clicked.

Sweat dripped down Harry's face, and onto his quidditch gear. His chest expanded and deflated with heavy breaths, a shit-eating grin on his face and a fluttering golden snitch in his right hand. The thrill of winning another match rushed through him as he greeted his friends and family. Harry purposefully lingered and chatted with them so that he could go enjoy his post-game shower in peace. He had never liked having to share the showers with his teammates, and, although he'd never admit it out loud, he often enjoyed a good wank after his games. Ron had showed up, along with a few of his brothers. They wore hats and scarves in Harry's team colors and talked excitedly to him about the match. After he said his goodbyes, he strolled along to the locker room and started undressing.

When Harry had finally stripped down, he wandered over to one of the shower stalls, not bothering to pull the privacy curtain closed since he was the only one in the locker room. He let the hot water run down his back, feeling his muscles relax and release. He sighed audibly and let his mind wander, drifting into odd ends of fantasies and random tangents of thoughts. He eventually slid to the floor and closed his eyes, letting the water fall around him. He zoned out to thoughts about how he might spend the rest of his night--a possible whiskey by the fire or a nice warm dinner. 

He was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft pattering of footsteps against the tile floor. He didn't see Draco Malfoy, naked except for a towel, stop in front of his stall and stare intensely at his muscular body. When Draco laid eyes on Harry's bare body, he felt a hot flash of lust. Although he was pissed that Harry consistently beat him, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to the man's toned body. His skin was a dark golden tone, which only seemed to accentuate the hard muscles along his body. 

Draco shook his head clear, realizing that he could either walk away now and hope Harry hadn't noticed how long he had stared, or he could make it appear like he had approached him intentionally to get on his nerves. He made the stupider of the two options.

"Falling asleep in the showers, Potter? Trying to drown yourself? Merlin knows I wouldn't mind." Draco snarled. Harry's eyes blinked open. He looked as if Draco had calmly brought up the weather, obviously not bothered at all by what he heard. His eyes flickered up and down Draco's body methodically. He smirked.

"Can I help you with something, Malfoy? I'm pretty sure towels don't magically tent like that." He raised a knowing eyebrow, looking intently at Draco's lower half. It was then that Draco realized he should have just moved past Potter and not engaged him, because as he glanced down at himself, he realized that that quick moment of lust he had felt had never left. Against his own will, Draco's cheeks flushed deeply. He was beyond embarrassed, yet his erection didn't falter. In fact, he only felt himself grow harder. His shame morphed into heavy desire. 

"Shut up, Potter! What the fuck is wrong with--" by now, Harry was standing. He wasn't any taller than Draco, but he seemed to tower over him with an aura of authority. Draco swallowed dryly, "I'll...I'll just be going then…" he moved to leave when Harry spoke. 

"No." It was a mix between a low growl and a whisper, and it made Draco shudder and inhale sharply. It sounded like a demand, and Draco had the indescribable urge to follow it. He was rooted to his place.

Just as Draco thought he was about to get it together and get out of there, Harry's rough hand had taken him by the throat and shoved him towards the shower wall. Taken aback, Draco unclenched his left hand, which had been holding his towel around his waist. It dropped to the floor with a soft sound and was promptly forgotten about. 

"You're hard for me, aren't you, Malfoy? What a fucking whore you are, turned on by your rival." Draco's mouth completely dried at those words. His mind was swimming.

"I--I, no! I just--" Draco sputtered, but he couldn't hide it. Harry was right. He was ashamed about it, yet the thought of Harry knowing it only made his cock ache more. 

Harry knew he had Draco in the bag. In fact, he couldn't remember anyone ever submitting to him so easily. He leaned forward and captured Draco's earlobe between his teeth, and dragged. Then, with so much confidence that Draco couldn't even imagine saying no, Harry growled, "Suck my cock, Malfoy."

A large hand on Draco's shoulder pushed him roughly to his knees, another gripping his wet hair. Draco's dry mouth suddenly salivated when he saw what Harry was packing. Sure it was long, but Merlin help him it was thick. Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's muscular thighs before giving in and touching his dick excitedly. He slipped his hands down to fondle Harry's balls while the other stroked the shaft a few times. Yes, Draco thought, this was the nicest dick he had ever seen. 

Draco didn't have much time to admire it before Harry, using his hair as leverage, shoved his face right up to the head of his dick.  
"I'm going to fuck your mouth and come all over that pretty face of yours, so open up." He demanded. Draco nearly melted into the floor as he opened his mouth wide and slipped it over Harry's throbbing member. He had only slid his mouth up and down a few times when Harry decided he was tired of waiting, and started thrusting into Draco's mouth aggressively. Draco was flushed red in the face, embarrassed by the wet noises of Harry's dick hitting the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. It was uncomfortable, but he couldn't deny that being taken so forcefully only turned him on more. He wasn't more than just a toy for Harry to use, Draco told himself, and he liked it that way.

Draco looked soaking wet in every way-- his skin wet from the shower head that was still going on beside them, the saliva starting to drip out from his lips, and the teary eyed look one usually gets from having a thick cock shoved down their throat. He was so unbelievably hard, that he couldn't help but reach down and touch himself as Harry used him like nothing more than a toy. He tugged at himself desperately, moaning around Harry's member.

"Look at you, " Harry smirked, "you love being used, don't you? You would let me do anything to you right now, you dirty slut." Draco whined in agreement, and rocked back and forth with Harry's thrusts, almost as if he was begging for more. Harry's eyes darkened at the sight, and started fucking Draco's face so deeply that Draco had to force his throat to completely relax and open up.

Harry's breath was getting ragged, and his thrusts uneven and quick. Without warning, Harry removed himself from Draco's mouth and took his cock into his hand, jerking himself off. Draco whined at the loss, but wasn't disappointed as he watched Harry come with a loud groan onto Draco's face. It landed on his cheeks, his lips, and dribbled down his chin. Draco could taste it on his lips, flickering his tongue out to get a better taste.

Taking Draco out of his little reverie, Harry grabbed him and pulled him up to stand before pushing his chest into the wall. Harry ground himself into Draco's ass as he sucked onto Draco's neck, leaving a dark love bite. Draco moaned, still hard as stone, not having reached release from their little escapade so far.. "Please..." Draco begged, unabashedly grinding back into Harry. At this point, he would have let Harry fuck him against that shower wall. He needed something, anything to relieve his tension.

"No."

and then Harry was gone.


End file.
